


When the Going Gets Tough (Multi fandom) || Oneshots/Series

by MBVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBVagabond/pseuds/MBVagabond
Summary: In this, basically, is a collection of one-shots to keep me motivated to write something huge I'm doing. This might mainly be Achievement Hunter ??? But I'll try to do Marvel and different fandoms later on.I will do angst, smut, fluff and more if y'all enjoy it. I also do Multi series parts so if you guys want more.





	1. Paint it red || Vagabond/Ryan Haywood x Reader (Part 1??)

From the Vagabonds words, you knew trouble would be stirring in some form. His shaky breaths and trembling hands had been enough for you, before you eventually rose in your seat, grabbed what things of yours you needed right now (like money, laptops and more) and began to sprint away. The apartment complex seemed like a distance away despite you scurrying onto the bus you rested on not more than 5 minutes away. What the hell could be going on at this time of night? 9 pm? Jesus.

Your head drooped against the cold window as the buildings sped past you. From what you could tell it was heading towards the Los Santos Pier-or Del Pierro Pier. The thought that never left your mind was the very first one that had instilled itself there since the blue-eyed, skull face painted bastard you knew cried out for you to run.

“What the fucks going on?”

Was the thought that kept swirling around your head. The only thing your mind could conjure up was the worst. The police? The Rivaling gang? Heaven forbids it was… Them. That bastard group was always one step behind yours, but always able to get intel on your works. They might have- No no (Y/N), you can’t think like that.

The bus had finally stopped at your area and you made your way off, giant bag in your hand and duffel bag slung over your shoulder. With eyes dark and body moving sluggishly with every thought that decided to make its disgusting appearance in your head. The thoughts of gunfire from those automated machine guns or a raging fire from alcohol being smashed and spread. You had heard their screams before butt he ones that spilled into your mind and caused your ears to ring was ones of your nightmares.

You hadn’t even noticed the fact that you were standing in your empty hallway until you came to from the little daze moment you had. Even thinking about anything happening to the boys- No! *YOUR* boys, made you want to be sick. You were… protective. To say the least. They always promised to be safe, to not get caught and to come out on top but... Could they do it this time? Ry- Vagabond, screamed at you at that moment, and you knew something was up.

For hours and hours you sat and waited, fidgeting your thumbs and eating little to nothing, and it finally seemed as if the waiting paid off as the boring TV show you were watching seemed to be cut by a news anchor. But what she said made you panic more.

“We interrupt this broadcast to bring you Breaking News, Karen?”  
“Yes, thank you, John. It seems as if the Apartment Complex which was said to have been the starting of the gunshots, is apparently now empty from the two rival gangs. It was seen that someone by the name of… Kerry? Leaked information to the Famous Los Santos gang, The Fake AH Crews hideout and The Birds decided to infiltrate. From what police can see, no one is in the Apartment Complex at the moment however it is unknown if they’re hiding. If you see suspicious activities please contact the Los Santos Police Department, thank you-”

A gentle tapping made your head spin towards your french backdoor. Your body rose and you began to make your way through the kitchen until finally, your hands grasped the cold metal and slid the back door open. The stench of blood was nothing unfamiliar to you but the sight before you were. The gang was there, in your backyard, bleeding and leaning on each other. And so you ushered everyone inside after letting the realization sink in that they weren’t dead and that they were currently injured as all balls.

You flipped on your light and Jesus did they look worse in the light than they did in the moonlight. Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy seemed to go with Minor injuries, whereas Michael, Gavin, and Ryan had more major ones. The worse one, you think, was Ryan, as his steely blue orbs were glazed over and the blood he was dripped leaked from the edge of the seat to your black and white tiled kitchen floor. And so you began to treat everyone. You bandaged Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy up, trying to help their twisted ankles, hurt wrists or fingers, before moving onto Michael, Gavin, and Ryan where you got Jacks help for them.

Gavin's continuous whining never really failed to place a gentle smile on your face, as now he was currently moaning and groaning at how much pain he was in. Your hands continued to wrap the piece of bandage around his ankle before tying it off and making sure they were all cared for before turning to… Ryan.

The handsome man looked like hell, and seeing as how dirt, blood, and sweat was dripping off of him you decided to get this man a shower. Ryan seemed reluctant to move until you finally dragged him yourself.

“(Y/N)?” Your head spun towards Geoff who called out your name, and you chuckled at him. “Yes?” you replied, voice hoarse and eyes flooding with unspilled tears. “Thank you,” he showed you a thumbs up, and you did the same gesture before leading Ryan to your bathroom where you placed him onto the toilet lid and began to peel the sticky and wet shirt from his sticky, buff, wet body. It was oddly disgusting yet charming. The leather jacket he donned was soon lost onto the floor along with the shirt, and you finally got to have a good look at him. The marks made were more than you anticipated. There were scars, dirt, scratches, bruises and a- oh god it made you feel sick just from looking at it…

There was a tear of his skin on his side where it looks like someone nicked him with a knife. You had to turn your head away from it and take a deep breath. That’s when you felt a cold hand on your jaw. You turned your gaze towards the man above you and your heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His cold eyes were in pain, you could see that from the pooling tears. This was Ryan, not Vagabond. Not the merciless, heartless asshole but the loving and caring man you knew and unfortunately was in love with.

“(Y/N) don’t cry,” His voice was gravely and rough, mainly from screaming- you presumed. You hadn’t realized you were crying until Ryan pointed it out, and suddenly you felt them. The hot tears streaming down your cheeks. “I-I’m sorry just, you all look so shit,” Your voice gave out at the end, and you didn’t know if it was because you were going to cry or because of how weak you felt from Ryans hand. “You don’t say. Kerry decided to get The Birds in on us, luckily we escaped when someone, probably Jack, threw a tear gas grenade in there and we escaped,” he explained, occasionally hissing when he felt any part of his body move.

While he was explaining what happened you had been running the bath for him and trying not to get caught staring at his sculpted body. Jesus when did you not notice he was so ripped? Probably when you were staring at his face from the end of your Anti Tank Rifle during heists. “Hey, sweetie?” Your eyes immediately flickered up to his eyes and there was that smug ass smirk that made you wanna pounce on him. “Eyes up here, if you wanna see more of what I'm packing wait until we get into the bathroom,” He teased, and your cheeks decided to flare up with a crimson colour.

Damn Ryan, damn his handsome body, damn his perfectly sea blue eyes and that chiseled chest and those strong ass hands you wish to feel- You stopped the thoughts right there and tied your (H/L) (H/C) up into a ponytail/bun to keep it from getting dirty. You turned around to collect Ryan to see him standing there, completely butt naked, in front of you. Your eyes widened and you could swear you felt heart legitimately stop in your chest before beginning to pump harder and harder until it felt as if it was going to burst out your ribs.

“I-Uhm- I’ll be-” you stammered, raising to your feet and quickly beginning to shuffle away towards the door before you felt the same cold hand as before on your shoulder and soft words speaking, “Stay,”

And so you did.

It seemed like a century before either one of you finally decided to speak, just noticed movements went by as Ryan got into the bath you ran and you knelt beside the bathtub to help cleanse his body from the dirt and dried up blood. You avoided your eyes from his lower half and watched him scrub and relax his tensed muscles. The awkward silence made you want to claw your eyes out but it gave you goosebumps and made your skin crawl when you could hear the soft sighs and heavy breaths from Ryans lips.

“I thought you were dead when you told me to run. I thought you would die, and when you didn’t call me back I-” You had begun to speak, breaking the silence with your words before eventually letting them fall short when you heard Ryan become quiet. “I didn’t know what I would- do without you Ry,” You quietly admitted, knees drawing up to your chest as you peered over at him. “I thought you would die, Ry. And I don’t want to be sentimental, or empathetic but honestly. I don't know what I would do with myself if you were dead. I’m literally someone who covers you-”

“(Y/N)-”

“I have to watch your back from the rooftops to make sure no one hurts you and if you’d die it'd be my fault and I wouldn’t know what to do with the guilt-”

“(Y/N)!”

Your ramblings grew quiet when he snapped, your tear-filled eyes caught his own gaze and you were just stuck there, staring into those gorgeous blue eyes. His lips parted and he began to speak, “It’s fine. I’m not dead, am I? I’m just injured,” he whispered reassuringly, a small smile curling the corner of his lips upwards. Just from that, it made your cheeks rise in heat. His eyes held a special glint that made your stomach do backflips. He was such a handsome man, you didn’t know which one you loved more. The merciless Vagabond, or your Rye Bread.

Fuck you didn’t know. Maybe it was just… him. As a whole. But you kept the words you were about to speak inside yourself and tended to Ryan when he needed it. You wouldn't spoil what you had with the man for your own selfish needs when he was painting the water red with his blood from injuries.


	2. Melting Away A Sin (Mad King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post end of X-Ray & Vav)  
> The Mad King was finally defeated and went home to what he loved.

The Mad King, James Ryan Haywood, a maniac. Was he? Well- yes. He was in a literal sense but when he was overthrown once again and carried off he knew it would be the last time. Dark clouds formed over Achievement City, and the park where Ryan swinged along on the set. The cracked crown laid in his lap while his fingers danced over the cold surface, memories resurfacing on where he was first given it. Ohhh back then was such a simple time. There were no worries, no fears. The CorPirate was his boss, his friend, his ally in evil, yet when the opportunity arose for CorPirate to rise to the top he took it, and met his fateful demise- quickly getting thrown off the top as Ryan had a few hours ago.

The lonesome man often wondered what life would be like if he hadn’t became a villain, a flash of resentment grew through him before he quickly capped that wildfire of an emotion with the single thought of ‘I’d be a no-one’. And he would be. If he hadn’t taken the CoPirates ideals of a twisted world, James Ryan Haywood would be another face in the crowd, one to blend in and sit at an office job he hated, with a boss who was a-

Ryan rose from his spot, brushing off his kilt and looking up at the growing clouds. They were a dark grey and looked heavy, most likely with the promise of rain. And so Ryan knew it would be best if he walked. With the memory of the city he knew his way around, and knew what ways to go without getting busted for coming back for more. He was defeated, and didn’t want revenge, it was clear now from his sunken head and damped hair he didn’t bother to brush back, or from the wet kilt and suit top he donned. It was time for him to scrap the Mad King Schtick and go back to being ol’ Rye Bread.

As he took those few steps up into his apartment complex, he wondered if anyone would see his face and freak, which they didnt. Old women and children jogged down the stairs to retrieve packages or other things, and passed Ryan and his crooked crown with no bother. He was thankful. When he reached his apartment room, his fingers fumbled about for his keys, and swam around in his pocket before grabbing the metal object and pulling it out. He stuffed it into his pocket when he unlocked the door and walked in.

 

There was a record scratch, and a sentimental moment ended before the rain pattered violently against the window pane. (H/C) hair was highlighted by the city night lights and the striking gold colour on their cheeks could only be described as glitter, when their golden orbs turned to stare at the doorway. The sentiment immediately disappeared when the intruder was identified, and the person let out a breath of relief. “You’re back,” They whispered, placing down their glass to stand. Their frame was small, but not skinny. They held themselves with pride and confidence. “I am,” he replied solemnly, peeling off his suit top and unbuttoning his shirt- leaving his bare chest free to dry.

(Y/N) didn’t know how they fell in love with the man, but they knew it started when their villainous powers combined. (Y/N) had been madly depressed before meeting Ryan- or- The Mad King as he was known back then. Now? He was… pathetically in love, and so were they. CorPirates fall helped them come together, grieving over an ally who lost his way, and now (Y/N) cupped their husbands face gently, forehead resting against his. “It’s alright, love,” Ryan whispered, arms encasing the smallers’ frame in a warm hug. “It’s over. We can be… People now,” “But what about X-Ray and Vav-” “What about them?” Ryan retorted, raising an eyebrow and lips pressed against their hair. “What if they try to arrest you?” “They can’t do anything- I’m going to become normal,”

(Y/N) almost pulled away, and would have if it wasn’t for the soft tensing of their husbands muscles when he spoke the last phrase. “It’ll take a while,” (Y/N) chortled, face buried into Rye’s shoulder. “But I’ll help. We can become a normal couple,”

Lightning illuminated the two embracing figures, but neither of them cared. This was what Ryan came home to, a loving partner who cared- an ex-villain, and an amazing lover. The rain continued to thunder against the large windows, and the clouds created a black sky. A record softly played in the background but all Ryan could hear was his lovers soft breaths, and all he could feel was their soft heartbeat against his skin, melting away his sins slowly.


End file.
